1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to automatic temperature responsive vents for use in permitting the passage of air from one defined space to another such as between an attic space through the ceiling of the room. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such an automatic vent which is temperature responsive so that its opening is automatic and which can be adjusted as to the minimum opening provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art and/or Contemporary Art
It is frequently desirable to permit the venting of air from a room space into an attic which is in itself vented to the outside atmosphere. As a result of such an arrangement, when the attic is vented through active or passive means, the rooms which employ such automatic vents can also be similarly vented. For example, cool air can be permitted to enter the rooms and simultaneously, warmer air with contaminants, odoriferous aromas and moisture can be caused to rise to the ceilings of the room and through automatic vents mounted on the ceilings into the attic space so that they can be vented from the attic space out of the building. Ventilators which are employed to vent from attic areas or the like through roofs to the atmosphere are known in the art. Such devices include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,001 and 4,210,277 invented by the inventor of the subject invention. Additionally, such a roof ventilator is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 500,074 also by the same inventor as the present invention.
Other ventilators are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,737,054; 3,921,900; and 3,976,245.
Unfortunately, for various reasons, including their large size and complexity, none of the presently known automatic vents are entirely suitable for mounting on the ceilings of rooms to vent into an attic. Furthermore, these vents are primarily designed to be installed from the area where the venting is to take place to rather than from where the venting is to take place from. These vents would therefore have to be installed from an attic area, which is rather inconvenient, as compared to installation from within the room which is to be vented.
A simplified and compact construction is also desirable since this almost necessarily dictates a reduction in cost, a necessity since in order to be employed most effectively, room to attic type ventilators must be installed in every room of a dwelling which has a ceiling bounded by attic space. Another disadvantage of prior art automatic ventilators is that they can not be easily and compactly packed for transportation and delivery, therefore still further increasing the cost associated with procurement.
An additional disadvantage of prior art devices is that they are in an entirely closed position when the temperature responsive mechanisms thereof reach a set temperature or temperature therebelow. Depending on circumstances, there are instances when an entire blockage of the flow of air is not desirable and it is instead desirable to permit minimal air flow regardless of the temperature of the air adjacent to the vent. Means for accomplishing this are not shown or suggested in automatic vents known in the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art by providing an automatic temperature responsive vent for permitting the passage of air from one defined space to another which includes adjustment means that permits the desired flow of air even when the vent is essentially in a "closed" position in respect to the operation of the temperature responsive means thereof. In addition, the present invention comprises an automatic temperature responsive vent which is extremely compact in installation and which can be installed in a ceiling opening from the room side of such opening with minimal effort and expense. Furthermore, the present invention provides an automatic vent which is configured for compact shipping to further cut costs associated with installation.